The Perfect Job for a Postman
by ShiTiger
Summary: After the battle with Pitch, North (once known as Klaus the toymaker) returned to his workshop to find the place in disarray. It would take more than magic to get everything back up and running again. With the mailing system on the fritz, an old friend comes to mind, and Klaus longs to see him again. It is a good thing the Man in the Moon is fond of granting wishes.(Klaus x Jesper)
1. Memories of the Past

**Movie: Klaus 2019 (Netflix). Crossover/fusion with Rise of the Guardians  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories of the Past**

The battle with Pitch had taken its toll. Just as Tooth's palaces had begun to crumble from the children's disbelief, the North Pole had taken quite a bit of damage, too. The yeti were hard at work on the repairs, but the entire mailing system was down. That was not good. Children did not write letters to Santa all year round, but once November finally came, they'd be stuck without a proper system to collect the mail.

North nodded to Phil, and stepped into the elevator, taking it up to the top floor. The doors opened, revealing a lobby and two long hallways. The one on the right led the guest bedrooms, which included special rooms for each of the Guardians. The yeti were still working on the finishing touches to Jack's room, which was at the farthest end of the hall. There was a special seal on the door to keep the winter wind out of the main area, as their newest Guardian had a tendency to forget to close the windows.

The hefty man took the hall on the left, walking at a slower, and less jolly pace than he normally would have. His body still ached from the loss of magic, but that would eventually pass. Soon he would be back to his old self again.

He passed several doors, which had been closed and sealed since they'd finished building the North Pole many years before. They were the first rooms he'd considered, but the last to be added when he'd drawn up the blueprints. They were a false sense of hope and security, a memory of what he'd lost — a memory of what he'd never had.

The doorway next to his personal rooms remained closed and silent, even as he gave in to the urge to press his large hand against the wood. He couldn't bear to open it. He knew that every piece of furniture would be untouched, magically guarded against dust and rot. The room would be perfect and sterile and empty. Just as it had always been.

Sighing, North turned away from the door, and slipped into his own chambers. A large bed took up the middle of the room, along with basic necessities like a cabinet of drawers, and a large walk-in closet. The door to his private study was open, letting in the light from the gilded window. A bathroom, furnished with a large tub and a shower-head, was in another room. North did not spend a great deal of time in his chambers, but there were nights when he found himself retiring early, eager for his own company.

The guardian of wonder found his feet moving, as if of their own accord. He stopped in front of the dresser, his gentle blue eyes landing on the photographs staring back at him. In the first, his late wife, Lydia, held his hands, and they were smiling as they waited for the photographer to take the picture. It was the only picture he had of her, and that made it one of his most precious possessions.

His gaze flickered to the other photograph, this one containing the figures of two men and a little Saami girl with blond hair. Yes, he had other photographs of Jesper, his wife, Ava, and their children, but this photo of just him and the postman, along with sweet little Márgu, was the one he held most dear to his heart. Along with his departed wife, they felt like his true family.

Between the photographs sat a familiar blue cap, and he had the sudden urge to touch it again. As he took it down from its resting place, he ran his fingers over the soft fabric, marveling at how well it had withstood the test of time. "We're having trouble with our mail, old friend. I bet you'd know what to do." North took a heavy seat on the bed, contemplating the cap in his hands. He could still remember the last time he saw the cap's owner. It was on a Christmas Eve that seemed so long ago. Jesper had reached the ripe old age of 72. He'd barely been able to keep his eyes open when Klaus had appeared. Yes, Klaus, not North. That was the last time anyone had used his true name.

Klaus had gotten down on one knee, taking his friend's lanky hand into his own. Jesper's hair had been fully white by that point, and he was fond of wearing his postman's hat. He always joked that he had taken to wearing it to cover the bald spot on the top of his head. As they sat there on that cold, Christmas Eve night, Jesper whispered his name one last time. Klaus, in turn, had held his hand as the life drifted from his aged body. The postman's once expressive eyes had turned blank and empty, staring half-lidded at him until the bigger man reached out and closed his eyelids with the gentlest of gestures.

Unable to stop himself, Klaus had leaned forward, sweeping the cap off of Jesper's head, so that he could press his lips to his soft forehead as he silently whispered his final goodbyes. His heart still ached for the love that he had lost that day. A love that he had never had the courage to voice aloud.

"And then I stole his cap," the guardian whispered, laying back onto his red sheets. "I stole his cap, just as he stole my heart all those many years ago." Klaus didn't even realize he was slowly drifting off to sleep, his fingers loosening on the cap as it rested on his chest.

As he slept, a single moonbeam shot down from the sky toward his window. It swept through the smallest of cracks, and into his study, before bouncing around his darkened bedroom. Joyously, it surged around the cap, causing it to glow a pale blue. Tugging it ever so gently, the moonbeam shot off with its prize, and proceeded to unlatch the window in the study. With a barely audible giggle, the moonbeam surged out the window, too focused on the cap within its grasp to remember that closing a window is a common practice among the people of Earth. The Man in the Moon beckoned it onward toward a small town — a town named: Smeerensburg.

* * *

_Note: This movie is amazing! And given my love for the Rise of the Guardians, it was only natural that I found myself writing a crossover/fusion. Definitely planning on North being more like the Klaus in the movie, rather than ROTG Russian North._

_Jesper's on his way, and I've added a little twist to make this story a bit more entertaining._


	2. A Lost Love Returns

**Chapter 2: A Lost Love Returns**

When Jesper opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the moon. It was full and round, and he could almost swear that it was watching him. _Man, how much did I drink last night? _He stumbled to his feet, pressing a hand to his forehead to soothe the ache that was slowly ebbing away. It was obvious that he'd fallen asleep in a snowbank, but he could barely feel the cold wind that normally blew through Smeerensburg.

"Okay, Jesper. This is fine. You just need to find somewhere warm to get out from the cold," he whispered to himself. Glancing down, he could make out the large, postman-issued bag draped over his shoulder, his familiar blue cloak, and his uniform — when had he put on his uniform? Snow blew around him, causing him to fumble with his gloved hands for the most important tool he carried in this type of weather. "Lantern, lantern… Where is my lant…"

It was suddenly there. Floating in the air inches from his nose. The lantern that he KNEW hadn't been there moments before. "Okay… this is getting weird." He glanced around for the source, but found nothing but snow and trees. He wasn't sure where he was or how he'd gotten there, but he did know that he needed to get moving, or he'd likely freeze to death. Hesitantly, Jesper reached out, and grasped the handle of the lantern, only to feel it pull his arm down, as if it had suddenly regained its full weight.

The postman shook his head, and raised the lantern again, peering into the moon-lit darkness. "Which way do I go? How am I supposed to find the path out of this place?"

_~Think of where you want to go.~_

"Who said that?" Jesper shivered, taking a step back. The wind echoed through the trees, but it sounded nothing like the strange voice he could have sworn he'd heard.

_~Who do you want to see the most?~_

"Who do I want to see the most? What kind of question is that? I want to see Alva, and my kids, and… Klaus." Jesper felt his heart clench as he thought of his best friend's warm eyes, and kind smile. His late best friend, he remembered with a sinking feeling in his gut. Klaus was gone.

Wait, was it Christmas Eve? Klaus visited him every Christmas Eve. He'd be waiting for him at the house, and Jesper wasn't even there to see him. He needed to get home. He needed to see… "Klaus. I want to see Klaus!"

_~Think of him. Focus on him. Let the light guide you.~_

"Okay, weird voice in my head. I'm really hoping you're not leading me astray here." Jesper closed his eyes, and concentrated on the memories of his dearest friend. His secret crush. His long-lost love. Feelings that he had never once voiced aloud seemed to rush through him all at once, and when he opened his eyes, he could see the lantern shining in his gloved hand. Raising it, he noticed that it glowed brighter as he held it to the right, and dimmer as he moved it around. "To the right we go. I really hope I don't fall off a cliff."

* * *

North had awoken to a chill in the air, and had realized quite quickly that the window in the study had somehow opened during the night. Once he'd wrestled it closed, he'd sighed at the sight of his desk covered in snow. It was only after he'd cleaned up the mess that he'd wandered back into the bedroom, and discovered that Jesper's cap was not in its normal place on the top of the dresser. He'd searched for nearly an hour, but there was no sign of the sturdy blue cap.

Finally, he'd admitted defeat. He could not continue to spare the time looking for the cap, even if it had held a multitude of prized memories. Feeling old beyond his extended years, North trudged down to the lower levels of the workshop to join the yeti. The building would not repair itself, and many hands made for lighter work, after all. He could continue his search that evening, once the day's work was complete.

* * *

"Okay, is it getting colder out here?" He could see his breath in the air beyond his lips, even if his body had clearly numbed past the point of feeling the cold. As the forest around him became denser, the moon's light no longer seemed to chase away the darkness. Instead, Jesper found himself relying on his lantern to see even a few steps ahead of him. He wasn't sure how far he'd managed to travel, but the little voice kept reminding him to focus on his old friend. "How much farther do I have to go?" he groaned aloud. "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

_~Close your eyes.~_

"Close my eyes? I know I'm crazy enough to listen to a voice in my head, but I'm not crazy enough to walk around a forest, in the middle of a SNOWSTORM, with my eyes closed," Jesper snapped, glaring up at the sky. Beyond the trees, he could see the barest outline of the moon shining down on him.

A laugh, as soft as a snowflake, seemed to brush against his mind. _~Close your eyes. Focus on HIM. Trust that the light will lead you to him.~_

What else could he do? There were trees as far as the eye could see, and the snow covered any possible path he might have followed back to the town. So far, his lantern, and the strange voice, were the only things keeping him from certain death. "Alright. You win," Jesper finally sighed. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, and let it out. Taking in another deep breath, he tightened his grip on the lantern, and focused his thoughts on his favorite toymaker. "I'm coming, Klaus. Please wait for me." He took one blind step forward, and then another. Unbeknownst to the postman, the light from his lantern began to swirl in the air before him. Without realizing it, he stepped into that light, and out onto the snowy path on the other side.

_~Open your eyes, silly.~_

"First you tell me to close my eyes, now you want me to open them," Jesper grumbled lightly, but he did as the voice asked. "What in the world?" There, in the distance, was a giant building with a domed roof. Light burst from every window like a beacon in the darkness. It was built into the side of an icy mountain, but the winding path leading up to its doors seemed more inviting than treacherous.

"This is it. I've gone mad. There is no way this could be real," the postman said, nearly dropping to his knees in shock.

_~Don't stop now. You're almost there. HE'S waiting for you.~_

"You're telling me that Klaus is here? How could he be here? I don't even know where HERE is!" He turned away from the castle-like building, searching for a way back home. To his surprise, the forest seemed to have disappeared, along with the snowstorm, but there was still a blanket of snow as far as his eyes could see. And strange footprints… Jesper leaned down to get a better look. "Am I being followed by some kind of goat? Wait, where are my foot…"

"An intruder!"

The postman spun around, his heart nearly dropping out of his chest. A giant burly creature with grey and white fur was stalking toward him from the left, and several other equally-hairy creatures were coming from the right. There was only one clear way to go. Panicked, he rushed up the pathway as fast as his legs would take him, his lantern swinging at his side as he ran. What even were those things? Oh man, he was so going to get eaten. And he would never see his wife or his kids again. He'd never see Klaus agai…"

And then there he was. The toymaker himself. Standing in the doorway of the building, the light silhouetting his broad-shouldered form.

"Klaus?"

* * *

After a long, and to be honest, disappointing day, North finally took the elevator to the main floor. The main floor was a place where he entertained guests, created toys in his private workroom, prepared and ate his meals, and took the time to relax by the fireplace. Tonight he was restless. Finishing his meal, along with a heady glass of mead, he made his way to the bay window. From that vantage point, he could see beyond the far reaches of his home.

His gaze flickered up to the full moon. "Hello, old friend. I hope you are well. You wouldn't have happened to see a blue postman's cap? It may have blown out my window last night."

The light from the moon seemed to flicker with amusement. North fought the urge to rub his neck, certain that the tips of his ears were now burning from embarrassment. "It was the last memento from a friend. I would very much like to find it…"

An unusual commotion on the path leading up the mountain caught his attention. Pressing closer to the glass, he narrowed his eyes to try to get a closer look at the blue figure racing toward his door. There was a strange bounding motion to its run, but that fact soon escaped his mind as his eyes began to truly see the figure's outline.

Blue cap, blue uniform, golden tassels in the proper places, a lantern dangling from its… no, HIS hands. The man was getting closer, clearly terrified at the sight of the yeti chasing him up the pathway.

A postman? At the North Pole? And one not even properly dressed for the sub-zero weather. North shot a concerned glance at the moon, before racing toward the door. He needed to get that poor man indoors before he froze to death.

Flinging open the doors, the guardian took a few steps out into the frigid cold. Even with his immortal powers, he still preferred to be properly dressed before heading out. He wasn't blessed with yeti fur, after all. Raising his hands, North tried to wave the man forward. Honestly, what kind of person was travelling this far north without proper…

The man in the postman uniform stopped a few feet away, the light finally catching on his features. North froze, his words stuck in his throat. Brown eyes stared back at him, equally as shocked as he was.

"Jesper."

"Klaus."

North stumbled forward, barely noticing Phil and the yeti guards who had finally made it to the top of the walkway. "Jesper!" He opened his arms, and the shorter man threw himself forward. Their arms clasped around one another as each man attempted to hold the other as close as possible.

"Klaus, Klaus! I can't believe I found you! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

The guardian of wonder chuckled, cuddling his old friend closer. The other man should have been frozen stiff. How did he get all the way to the North Pole? He should have been home in Smeerensburg… North's eyes widened as he stared over the postman's shoulder, his brain finally catching up to him. Jesper shouldn't have been there at all. The Jesper he knew was…

Pushing the other man back, he kept his hands clasped firmly on the postman's shoulders to keep him from slipping away. "You can't be Jesper. My friend is…" But he was Jesper. North had known that the moment he'd looked into his eyes. Even if he was less human now than he had been on his deathbed.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm Jesper. I get that you're all magical and stuff now, but I'm still me," Jesper said, clearly amused at North's confusion. Furred ears stuck out on either side of his head, just below the line of the cap.

_He likely has no idea how much he's changed, _North thought to himself. He could see the changes quite clearly now, as could the yeti hovering behind them. It seems the Man in the Moon sent him his wish, after all. Casting a thankful glance, and a brief nod at the moon, North waved the yeti back to their posts, and led his old friend into the warmth of the workshop.

"It is good to see you again, Jesper."

"It's good to see you too, Klaus."

* * *

The faun is a mythological half human–half goat creature appearing in Ancient Rome. (Wikipedia). Fauns are said to be more gentle than satyrs (Green mythology), and will lead travelers to safety – if they like the person. Inspiration for Faun Jesper would definitely be Mr. Tumnus from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.


	3. Reunited at Last

**Chapter 3: Reunited at Last**

Did you see the lovely artwork that ifuckinlovebees on tumblr created of faun Jesper? It's beautiful! Check it out! (sadly, links do not work well on this website). Search tumblr for: faun jesper

* * *

"I'm a goat-person," Jesper finally choked out, his gaze fixed on the full-length mirror in front of him. The familiar contours of his face stared back at him, but now his chin was sporting a delicate goatee. His high-necked uniform was standard enough, but the fabric continued past his knees. When he turned to get a better angle, he could clearly see long hairy legs and hooved feet jutting out from beneath the jacket.

"You might be a faun, actually," Klaus said, his voice warm and amused.

"I'm dead, and I'm a goat-person," Jesper repeated, unable to look away from the evidence staring back at him. Hooves! He had HOOVES!

"It is not so bad. You are a spirit now, like me. Unless you would prefer to not be here…" Klaus trailed off, setting the identical mugs of cocoa down on the side table.

Jesper spun around, finally focusing on him. "Of course not! I want to be with y… I mean, I've missed you. Things weren't the same after you — disappeared."

Klaus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to leave you behind. I thought it was my time, but soon realized that the universe had other plans for me."

"Yes, making you the magical spirit of Christmas. But at least you LOOK human. I have hooves, Klaus!" Jesper flopped into the closest armchair, and stuck his foot out at the other man. "Hooves!"

"I told you, they're not that bad. I'm sure you'll get used to them. To be honest, I'm just overjoyed at seeing you again, my friend," the Guardian of Wonder announced, his lips curving into a familiar, gentle smile.

Jesper felt his cheeks heat up, and he quickly glanced away. "I'm really happy to see you, too."

"Weren't you cold out there in the snow?" Klaus asked, handing him a mug of cocoa. Two marshmallows bobbed atop the liquid chocolate.

"Not really. I could feel the wind and snow, but the temperature didn't really bother me," the younger man answered honestly. He took a sip of his cocoa, and couldn't help smiling broadly at the flavor. "This is heaven. This drink, I mean."

"I'm glad you like it. Phil's mate makes the best hot chocolate," Klaus insisted.

"I'll have to thank her sometime," the faun said, sipping his drink again. The room they were in was rather cozy, now that Jesper had calmed down enough to properly take it all in. A grand fireplace, armchairs, a couch, and rich red carpets. The picture frames on the walls displayed a mixture of Christmas-themed paintings, and colorful letters from children. _Klaus is such a softy,_ the postman thought.

"Him, actually. His name is Andy. I'm sure you'll see him around."

"Oh." Jesper sat up straighter as he threw a glance at his old friend. The sweater-clad man was settling down into his own plush chair across from him. Between them, the fire crackled in the hearth, sending pulses of warmth in their direction.

"So, how are your feet? Do they feel chilled from the snow?" Klaus asked, his gaze focusing on the hooved feet that Jesper had now tucked closer to his body.

"My goat-feet, you mean," Jesper grumbled, deliberately not looking down. "They're fine. They don't feel cold, at all."

"It is miraculous that you are able to withstand the cold temperatures here at the pole. Manny has given you quite the gift. By Manny, I am referring to the man in the moon," said Klaus, receiving a frosty glare in return. "I'm sorry that it is upsetting you. You did not ask to be summoned from your eternal slumber."

Jesper rolled his eyes in response. "I'm not upset about being alive again… or _whatever_ this is. It just would have been nice if he had asked if I wanted to be turned into a faun-person-goat-thing. I even have a goatee! Which actually looks rather dashing, if I do say so myself. Better than that mustache."

"It does look dashing," Klaus agreed cheerfully. "You look quite handsome."

Jesper's cheeks tinted red, but he only cleared his throat, and continued. "And these weird furry ears stick out on both sides. Look at them!" The faun swept the cap from his head, settling it in his lap as he waited for the other man to respond. Surely even Klaus would agree that his new ears were mildly hideous.

"Oh," Klaus exclaimed softly, his gaze focusing on the top of his friend's head.

"Oh, what? I still have hair, right?" Jesper reached up, his fingers smoothing over his golden locks, and the oddly-shaped things now jutting from his head. "What the..?"

"You have… horns," Klaus declared in amazement. "They were simply hidden beneath your hat."

"Uuuuggghhh! Why me?" Jesper leaned back in his chair, groaning at the ceiling. First the legs, then the ears… and now he had horns, too!

"I think you look fine," the larger man stated. "I brought cookies. Would you like one?" He gestured to the plate of cookies on the table. "The chocolate chip ones are my favorite."

"Yeah," Jesper grumbled, pushing himself back up again. "Here, hold this." He thrust his hat into Klaus' hands, before snagging two of the cookies, and plopping one of them into his mouth. "Ca-nt belief Ihavhorns."

Klaus hummed under his breath, caressing the blue cap in his hands. The man in the moon **had **found it, and returned it. Along with a gift even more precious. His gaze returned to his friend, who had left his seat, and was now dramatically examining his new form in the mirror.

"Why is my uniform so long now?" the faun asked aloud. Reaching down, he tugged up one side of the long, golden-buttoned jacket. "Where are my… Am I not wearing pants! Where are my pants?"

The guardian watched as his friend's cheeks brightened to a rosy red, even as he frantically tugged the jacket back down. "Ah, I suppose that makes sense. Bunny does not wear clothing either."

"Who is Bunny? Oh, and your man in the moon is a pervert," the postman declared, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "Can't believe I've been walking around half naked like this."

Klaus felt a laugh bubble up inside of him. He tried to hold it in, he really did, but in the end, out it came.

"HA, HA, HA… HO, HO, HO!"

"Stop laughing!" Jesper grouched, far too annoyed to enjoy the sound of his friend's uniquely silly laughter. A moment later, his eyes snapped to the ceiling. "And you stop laughing, too! I still don't know who you are."

The bigger man's laughter trickled off, replaced with concern. "Jesper?"

"Sorry," the postman sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I've been hearing this… _voice_ in my head since I woke up. I don't even remember how I got here. The voice told me to think of you, and then the lamp led me blindly into a snowstorm, and then suddenly I was here. At your door."

"I see," Klaus hummed. As he watched, Jesper's head tilted to the side, one of his furred ears perked as if he was listening to someone. "Is the voice saying anything else?"

_~He asked for you. He has a job for you. Stay with him. You belong together.~_

"The voice is saying… that you wanted me here. That you… have a _job_ for me." Jesper swallowed nervously.

"Ah, well, that's true. I do have a job for…"

_~You should ask to see his room. His bed is nice and BIG. Big enough for two.~_

"Jesper?" Klaus raised a brow as the blush returned to his friend's pale cheeks.

"You really are a per..!" Jesper choked off his words the moment he realized Klaus was staring at him. "It's nothing. Just the voice being chatty. Please go on."

"I think we should finish talking about the voice you're hearing," Klaus said. "I am a little concerned." His friend nodded, taking a seat back in his armchair. "Are you talking to the man in the moon?"

"I don't know. Voice, are you the man in the moon?" After a few moments, Jesper frowned. "He laughed, and now he's not talking."

"I see. Was it a nice laugh?" Klaus asked, already suspecting that the moon prince was indeed the one watching over his postman. He'd been concerned at first, worried that it might be Pitch.

"I guess. The voice was rather light and tingly."

"I see."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Phil poking his head through the open doorway. "It is late, spirit of Christmas."

"That it is," Klaus sighed, getting to his feet. Jesper blinked up at him, his attention flickering between Klaus and the yeti. "I just need to speak to Phil for a moment. I will be right back." Once he'd left the room, Klaus switched to Yetish to continue the conversation with his head of operations. "My friend will need a room for the foreseeable future. He has nowhere else to go."

"Shall we prepare one of the guest rooms down the hall where the other guardians rest?"

"No. I would prefer to keep him closer. He is new to this life." There was an empty, and already furnished room right next to his own. Jesper would be safe there. If he needed anything, Klaus would be able to help him. "Put him in the room beside mine."

Phil raised an eyebrow, but nodded. The yeti shambled off toward the elevator, leaving Klaus alone in the hallway. For a moment, the guardian wondered if he'd made the right choice. Was he being too forward by placing his old friend that particular room – a room he had furnished over the years with handcrafted items that reminded him of the people he'd loved and lost. He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. No, this was the right choice. If Jesper later wanted a different room, or even his own separate home, Klaus would help him move. For now, he needed to know that his friend was safe – and for him, that meant keeping him close.

Jesper didn't turn when he reentered the room. His drained cocoa mug sat on the table, and his eyes were drooping as he stared into the fire blazing in the hearth. "It is getting late," Klaus whispered, nudging his friend's shoulder.

The lanky man blinked tired eyes at him, before pushing himself to his feet, stretching and yawning at the same time. "Sorry to keep you up. I should go…" Jesper froze, his eyes flickering to the snow-covered windowsill.

"Go where?" Klaus asked softly, doing his utmost best not to spook the other man.

"I don't know. I don't really have a home anymore, do I?" Jesper said, his voice trembling with uncertainty. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself.

"That will not be a problem, my friend. You shall stay here, with me," the Guardian of Wonder announced, placing his hands on his hips in a stance of confidence.

"Stay with you?" Jesper took a step back, his eyes darting around the room. "I couldn't do that. Surely you don't want me hanging around _all_ the time. You know how annoying I can get. Like, like how I tell stupid jokes to try to get you to laugh…"

"I like your jokes," Klaus insisted, patting Jesper on the back. "And you are not annoying ALL the time."

"Ouch. Right where it hurts, big guy." The postman pretended to stab himself in the heart. "And I'm not sure if I believe you about the jokes."

"I have several rooms full of books. Perhaps you will find some new jokes within their pages. My home is your home for as long as you desire," the guardian said, pulling his friend into a half hug.

"As long as I desire, huh?" Brown eyes glanced up at Klaus, before darting back down. "I mean, I suppose I could take you up on that offer. But just you wait, one of these days you'll be ordering those big furry guys to kick me out."

"They are called _yeti_. They live in their own homes within the mountains beneath my workshop. They are the builders of toys, and the protectors of the north." Klaus released his friend, and took his hand, pulling him gently out of the parlor.

"You don't build toys anymore?" the faun asked.

"There are too many children in the world to build their toys all on my own. I design and create the blueprints for many of the toys, but I have a few ingenious yeti who are skilled designers, as well. In fact, I will need to introduce you to Miki. She is the chief clothing maker, for both people and toys. She sewed most of my outfits, so I'm sure she can design a wardrobe for you, as well." Klaus pressed the button on the wall, and heard the DING before the doors opened. He ushered his friend inside, and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Uh… what is this thing?"Jesper asked curiously, stumbling back with a yelp as the doors slid shut in front of his nose. The tiny room they were in suddenly lurched, prompting the faun to press himself closer to the hefty man next to him. Not that he'd ever admit that he was clinging to Klaus' arm like a frightened cat. "And why is the room moving?"

"It is an elevator."

"An elevator? I've heard of these, but dad never let me ride in one. He thought they were death traps," Jesper said, his gaze focusing on the buttons next to the door. "Can I push the buttons?"

Klaus let out a laugh, amused at his little friend's excitement. "Just wait until you see the cars. We shall save button pushing for another day. After all, we've reached the top floor, and this is our stop." He pulled his reluctant postman out of the elevator, leading him down the hall to the left.

"What is down the other hallway?" Jesper asked curiously, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Ah, that is the guest wing. The other guardians have specially-designed rooms for when they choose to spend the night. Jack's room is at the far end of the hallway, and it has a special seal to keep the cold out. He has a tendency to leave the window open when he drops in for a visit," Klaus explained, stopping in front of the second to last door in the hall.

"Wait… what guardians?" Jesper asked, tilting his head up at him.

"I forgot to tell you about them, didn't I? Just as I am the spirit of Christmas, the other holidays have their spirits, as well. And there are spirits without holidays, of course. Out of all the spirits, Manny has chosen Guardians to defend the children of Earth. There are 5 of us, in total."

"Hold on. Are you telling me that the Easter Bunny is real?" the postman asked, clearly skeptical of such a claim.

"Yes. We just call him Bunny. His full name is E. Aster Bunnymund. But there is also the tooth fairy, the sandman, and our newest guardian, Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Jesper pursed his lips together. "Like 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose?' You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" A snarky grin spread over the faun's face, and he elbowed his friend gently in the side. "Good one, Klaus. You got me. I almost believed you."

Klaus' eyes sparkled in amusement, but he only patted his friend on the shoulder, and opened the door to his new room. "I will introduce you to them, later. For now, I would rather show you where you will be staying."

Jesper's eyes widened in amazement as he stepped into the room. A cozy bed with a blue blanket and matching pillowcases took up most of the space, but there was still enough room for a dresser, nightstand, closet, and bathroom off to the far side. Another small room, with an arched entrance, could be seen from the doorway. The faun was curious to know what was in there, but it could wait. "This is wonderful, Klaus!"

"I'm pleased that you like it. Let me know if you need anything, and I will get it for you."

"You did mention clothes. I'm pretty sure I have my shirt under this jacket, but yeah… no pants. And I don't really have anything to sleep in. Maybe a nightshirt or two."

"I could loan you one of mine, for tonight. As long as you don't mind red," Klaus suggested.

"No offense, big guy, but I think anything that fits you would be a bit too big for me," Jesper laughed, already envisioning a giant red nightshirt draped over his skinny frame. He'd try to push up one sleeve, and the other sleeve would slump down his other arm. It was just a silly thought. "Don't worry about it. I'll just sleep in the nude tonight."

"The nude?" Klaus unconsciously glanced at the bed. He was definitely not thinking of a sleepy, blond-haired postman beckoning him to join him under the bedsheets.

"Geeze, I'm sorry, Klaus. Me and my big mouth. I shouldn't have…"

Klaus took a step back into the hallway, raising his hands to ward off his friend's apologies. "It's fine, Jesper. I just wasn't expecting… that is to say… It's your room now. I'll have Miki start on some casual clothing for you tomorrow, so that you feel more comfortable."

"I'd really appreciate that. Thanks." Jesper stood in the doorway, a part of him unwilling to say goodnight. It felt too much like goodbye, even though he knew Klaus wouldn't be more than a few footsteps away.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. My room is right next door, if you need anything," said Klaus. Honestly, Jesper could come banging on his door at 2 in the morning, and the guardian would be on his feet, and ready to lend a hand. In fact, if he took a step closer, he'd be able to lean down and give him a good night ki… "Uh, right. You're probably tired. I'm tired, too. I'll just be in my room. Goodnight!"

In the time it took the postman to blink, his hefty friend was already darting into his own room, the door shutting promptly behind him. "Must have been really tired…" Jesper mumbled to himself, sliding his own door closed. With a sigh, he turned to survey the room. "Alright. Time to check this place out."

* * *

Author's Note: The fun of having two names. When he's around Jesper, he thinks of himself as Klaus. But the other guardians and children know him better as North, so there are times when he will refer to himself as North. Hope I don't confuse anyone as I continue to write.


	4. Everyone Loves the Sleigh

**Chapter 4: Everyone Loves the Sleigh**

"I have a surprise for you," Klaus announced, heaving open the mighty wooden doors that separated the main building from the icy tunnels below the workshop. Yeti and elves were racing about, busy with their important tasks. "Open the doors, boys!"

Jesper followed his friend's gaze to the larger set of elaborately-carved doors at the end of the small tunnel. Two enormous yeti rushed to do as Klaus asked, and finally heaved the doors open. The sound of heavy hooves crunching on snow was followed by the sharp whinnies of the creatures that came clomping out of the darkness. Massive reindeer, with impressive horns, strained against their harnesses, even as they surged forward down the narrow runway. The creatures towered over them, even taller than Klaus himself.

"Whoa, there." Klaus stepped forward to the set of reindeer in the lead, his hands reaching out to steady the one closest to him.

Jesper took a hesitant step forward, reaching his hand out until it was nearly touching the nose of one of the middle reindeer. "Hey there, big guy. What's your name?" The horned creature turned its head to peer down at him, snuffling at his fingers. Then, without warning, it pushed its snout past the faun's outstretched hand, and nuzzled the side of his face, instead.

"It seems that Vixen remembers you," Klaus chuckled, patting Dancer on the neck.

"What? No way is this my little Vixxi," Jesper said, giving the reindeer some well-deserved neck scratches.

"It is. And it isn't just our small team of five, anymore. We've added a few to our ranks, as well," the guardian said. "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, and Cupid. Donner and Blitzen are on standby, just in case. We alternate them every year."

Jesper stepped aside, watching as Vixen clomped back into line. A smile crossed over his face as he walked past Cupid, sparing a moment to give him a pat on the neck. The sleigh loomed before him, just as impressive as the magical reindeer that pulled it. Reaching out, he ran his fingers over the strange flap that stuck out from the side.

"Wing-flaps. They help with steering the sleigh in the air," Klaus informed him, walking around to the other side. He heaved himself into the front seat, and took the reins in one hand.

"Wing-flaps. This is certainly a sight to behold, isn't it," Jesper whispered, his eyes shimmering with amazement as he stared up at his broad-shouldered friend. Klaus looked every inch the magical Santa Klaus that he'd told his children and grandchildren stories about.

"Would you… like to go for a ride?" the guardian suggested, extending a hand. The faun nodded, allowing Klaus to take his hand. The spirit of Christmas guided his friend to the seat next to him, and then sat down himself. "Keep your arms and legs inside the sleigh at all times. Here we go!"

There was a SNAP of the reins, and the reindeer shot off down the icy runway. Jesper held in a breath as they careened through the partially-lit tunnel, gaining speed with each passing moment.

"Hold tight!" Klaus commanded. He wrapped a massive arm around the shorter man, and pulled him close. He wasn't about to lose his friend so soon after getting him back.

"Klaus?"

"I… uh, just don't want you to fall out of the sleigh. There are no seatbelts, and it is a long way to the ground."

"Oh, right. I would definitely not want to fall out of here. So, you can keep on keeping me safe, big guy."

"I will," Klaus promised, sending a warm smile down at his friend. A moment later, the sleigh curved around the bend, and then did a gravity-defying loop along the sides and ceiling of the cave.

"This is insane!" Jesper shouted, but the joyous smile on his face betrayed his enthusiasm.

"Here comes the best part!" the guardian shouted, snapping the reins again with his free hand as they approached the end of the runway. With a jerk, Dasher and Dancer leapt into the air, a twinkle of magic bursting from their hooves. The rest of the reindeer followed in unison, until the entire sleigh was airborne.

Jesper half turned to gaze back at the snowy tunnel they'd just flown out of. The workshop seemed to shrink below them as the sleigh rose into the sky. "A flying sleigh pulled by magical reindeer," the faun snorted, burying his face into the bigger man's red jacket. "I can't believe we're actually in a flying sleigh. This is crazy."

"No, my friend. This is pure magic! Now, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me," the faun said, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"I think we will save the snow globes for another day then," Klaus said. A snow globe portal would require the use of the hand that was holding Jesper close, and he was reluctant to release him.

"Snow globes? Whatever you say, big guy." Jesper snuggled closer to his larger friend, enjoying the weight of Klaus' arm around him. The reindeer dashed ahead of the sleigh, their hooves riding the wind as easily as they once clomped over the ground below. As far as the postman was concerned, this flight could go on forever, and it wouldn't bother him one bit.

* * *

When the sleigh finally came to a stop at the top of the runway, the yeti rushed to unhook the reindeer, guiding them back to their enclosure.

"That was amazing!" Jesper yelled, finally jumping to his feet. Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned forward to examine the front of the sleigh, marveling at the giant globe in the middle of the console.

"That globe guides me to the children of the world. They are the ones that power it with their belief in the spirit of Christmas," Klaus explained, resting his chin on one fist as he watched the postman's delight as he examined the bow of the sleigh.

The faun pressed a single hand to the globe's surface. "Do you miss it? Our old sleigh, I mean," Jesper said, even as he watched the little lights blink beneath his hand.

Klaus sat up, noting the wistful expression on the postman's face. His mind drifted back to the day the Sami people had finished building their new sleigh.

"_You want to blindfold me?" Jesper commented, an expression of wry amusement on his face. _

"_It won't be anything weird," Klaus promised, holding up a crimson scarf. "Don't you trust me?" _

"_With my life," Jesper answered honestly. The slender man turned, a confident smile on his lips as Klaus slipped the cotton fabric over his eyes, tying it gently behind his head. _

"_And now I can't see a thing," the postman exclaimed, reaching his arms out in front of him. _

"_That was the plan, my friend." The toymaker held his shorter friend's shoulders as he guided him out the back door toward the courtyard. The Sami carpenters were just putting the finishing touches on the lettering when they stepped outside. _

_The embellishment was Klaus' idea. The sleigh was as much his as it was Jesper's. Before the dark-eyed postman had arrived in Smeerensburg, Klaus had been wasting his days chopping wood, tending to the garden, and living in a perpetual state of mourning. Lydia wouldn't have wanted that for him. She would have wanted him to move on, and if the wind was any indication, she'd already given her consent in regards to his golden-haired companion. _

_With careful fingers, which had spent several decades tinkering with the tiniest cogs and gears, Klaus loosened the knot behind Jesper's head, letting the fabric slip from the other man's face. _

"_Wow," Jesper whispered, clearly awed by the sight. The postman glanced up at him with a grateful, and if Klaus hadn't known any better he would have said __**loving**__, smile on his face. "So, OUR sleigh," the blond remarked cheerfully. _

"_Without you, Christmas would not be such a joyous occasion here in Smeerensburg. Our sleigh will continue to spread joy for many years to come," Klaus said, even as they climbed into the sleigh and took their usual seats. _

"_I'd like that," the postman admitted, his cheeks reddening as he glanced away. _

"Klaus?"

The familiar voice drew him out of his memories, and back to the magical sleigh Klaus had been flying since the day his life began as North: Guardian of Wonder. Jesper was peering over his shoulder at him, waiting for an answer. "Yes," the toymaker finally said, getting to his feet. He took a step forward, and leaned down to lay a massive hand over Jesper's slender fingers. "I do miss our old sleigh." The globe seemed warm beneath their hands, but Klaus only had eyes for his postman.

Jesper smiled up at him, and a tingle of energy began to tickle their fingertips. The faun's eyes flickered down, and then widened in disbelief. "Klaus?"

The guardian followed his gaze, marveling at the magical energy glowing beneath their hands. As they pulled away, the glow separated, sliding down the sides of the globe until the wooden panels on either side were lit up. As quickly as it had appeared, the glow faded, leaving behind names carved into the panels. KLAUS was engraved on the left panel, and JESPER was engraved on the right.

"The magic of Christmas," Klaus exclaimed. An incredible joy filled his belly, and he couldn't resist plucking the slender faun off his feet, spinning him around in the air with a booming laugh. Jesper's initial surprise melted into peals of laughter, until they finally calmed down enough to disembark from the sleigh. When they reached the wooden lift that would take them back up to the workshop, they were out of breath, but happy.

"So, now that we've had our sleigh ride, how would you feel about a tour of the workshop?"

"I'd say that sounds like a perfect idea, San-ta," Jesper teased, his sultry tone erupting into laughter when Klaus playfully poked him in the side.

"You are a joy to have around, Jesper. I missed your enthusiasm," the older man admitted.

"And I missed your company," the postman replied. "Smeerensburg wasn't the same without you." The lift came to a stop at the lowest floor of the workshop, interrupting their conversation.

Striding out first, Klaus extended a hand to the shorter man. "Shall we?"

Jesper nodded, taking his hand, and letting Klaus pull him from station to station, each more wonderful than the last.

Klaus bid his friend a hearty good night, before slipping into his own chambers. Hanging his fur-trimmed jacket on the coatrack, he stripped out of his knitted sweater and baggy pants, pulling on a deep red nightshirt that hung down to his ankles. Sliding into bed, the guardian stared up at the ceiling without really seeing it.

It was only Jesper's second day at the pole, and he was already fitting back into Klaus' life like he belonged there. Seeing the sleek curves of Jesper's name on his magical, high-tech sleigh had invoked a strong feeling of joy and contentment, which had also left Klaus unsure if he could ever be happy returning to a solitary lifestyle. For that reason, he knew he could never tell Jesper how he truly felt. He couldn't risk driving him away.

In the next room, a certain postman was having similar thoughts. What should have been a pleasant end to an exciting day was slowly turning into a reminder of unspoken feelings, and guarded secrets.

* * *

Note: I know people are curious to find out if Jesper becomes a guardian, and what will happen when he meets the other guardians. I don't want to give anything away just yet. I can definitely say that Jesper is not Krampus, though I do have plans to bring Krampus into the story at a later point.


	5. A Gift for Languages

**Chapter 5: A Gift for Languages**

It did not take Jesper long to get familiar with the elevators and lifts at the workshop. As such, there were days when it took Klaus longer than usual to find him. On this particular morning, he finally spotted the blond postman hanging around Andy's painting station. The artistic yeti grumbled something about cookies as the Guardian of Wonder drew nearer to them.

"And you cook them for how long again?"

"360 degrees, according to human stove time," Andy grumbled in Yetish.

"360 degrees. Got it. And how many cups of chocolate chips should I use for a double batch?"

"Two cups would be enough… Ah, the spirit of Christmas approaches," the yeti announced, looking over the faun's shoulder.

Jesper spun around, stuffing a notebook into his inner jacket pocket. "Klaus, hi! We were just talking — definitely not about cookies. And if we were discussing cookies, they were not your favorite cookies. Why would I be asking about your favorite cookies?"

Jesper would have continued rambling if Klaus hadn't reached out, and grasped one of his shoulders fondly. The faun's words trailed off, his expressive brown eyes flickering down to the hand on his shoulder, and then up at the man standing in front of him. "Jesper," Klaus began, unconsciously squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"Yes?" Jesper squeaked, his eyes widening.

"Are you able to understand the yeti?" the guardian asked, gesturing to the towering creatures who were bustling around the workshop.

Jesper followed his gaze. "Well, yeah. It's not hard when they're speaking English."

"What language am I speaking right now?" Klaus asked, deliberately speaking in the Yetish, which was the guttural language of the proud yeti race.

Jesper smiled confidently. "English. Although there is a hint of a growl in your tone. Like a deep, throaty undertone — if that makes any sense, at all."

"I see." Klaus switched to standard English for his next question. "And what language am I speaking now?"

"English," the postman answered. "But your voice is normal now."

"And what about now?" Klaus asked softly, switching to Russian.

Jesper pressed his hands together, and tapped his pointer fingers on his chin, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "I feel like this is a trick question, but I'm going to go for it. English!"

Klaus couldn't help but laugh aloud, his chuckles echoing the workshop. Jesper smiled back at him, but there was clear confusion in his eyes.

"This is what makes you laugh? Have I been studying joke books for nothing?"

Klaus wiped the happy tears from his eyes, and wrapped an arm around his friend's lanky shoulders. "Come to my office."

"Am I in trouble?" the faun asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not at all," Klaus said, squeezing his friend close in a one-armed hug.

"Oh, okay."

There was a flush on the postman's cheeks, Klaus noted, even as he led the other man to the nearest lift. Perhaps he was a little warm. His new body was made to withstand the temperatures of the North Pole, after all.

* * *

Jesper sat back in his chair, eyeing the man across from him. "So you're telling me that I can understand the yeti, but no one else can?"

"And Russian. And likely other dialects, as well. It seems you have a gift for languages," Klaus responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. Your cap is missing," Klaus announced, switching languages again.

Jesper immediately reaching for his head, his fingers tracing his well-loved postman's cap. "No, it isn't."

"That was Polish," Klaus said, a smile gracing his lips.

"Now you're just teasing me," Jesper said, pouting playfully. "Fine then, I'll play along. Teach me some of that yeti language."

"It is called Yetish."

"Okay, teach me some **Yetish**. How do you say_ hello_?"

"Hello," Klaus answered, letting out a grunt in Yetish.

"That still sounds like English to me," Jesper chuckled. "Your voice just gets all deep and rumbly when you speak like a yeti. How do you say, _'I like your cookies._'"

Klaus answered that one with ease. This continued for a while, the pair exchanging words and phrases in Yetish and English, until Jesper asked the one question that caused the Guardian of Wonder to pause.

"Just out of curiosity. No reason, really. In Yetish, how do you say, _**'I love you.'**_"

* * *

_Don't do it Jesper. Don't you dare. He'll find out your secret, and then he'll be disgusted with you. He'll kick you out, and you'll have to live in a cave for the rest of your magical life. _Jesper's mind was filled with thoughts, each racing for a chance to throw more oil on the fire. But for some reason, his lips moved on their own to ask the question that had been burning in his mind.

"Just out of curiosity. No reason, really. In Yetish, how do you say, _**'I love you.'**_"

_You did it now, Jesper. You really did it. He's going to figure you out. He'll hate you for your stupid, horrible feelings. _

Klaus hummed in concentration, his gaze shifting to the window.

_Oh man, oh man, oh man. TAKE IT BACK! He'll never love you. You're a freak, and he's totally straight, and now he'll hate you…_

"I love you."

The negative voices in the faun's mind immediately hushed. All he could hear was silence. "What did you say?" Jesper whispered, his mouth gaping open.

"I said, **I love you**," Klaus replied, his voice deep and rumbling. And his smile, his big, beautiful, gentle smile...

Jesper felt warmth filling him from the inside, like a fire blossoming in a hearth. He loves me? "How about that," the postman whispered, stunned.

Klaus looked away, coughing roughly. "That is how you say _'I love you,'_ in Yetish."

The warm and glowing hearth was immediately dowsed by a flood of icy water. "What?" Jesper felt his long ears pressing down against the sides of his face, as if they were trying to escape Klaus' next words.

"You asked how to say the phrase _'I love you'_ in Yetish," Klaus reminded him.

"I did? Oh, right. Duh. Of course, I did," Jesper laughed, trying to hide the hysteria in his voice. "That's why you said… it."

They sat in silence, their gazes averted. Neither knew quite what to say to bridge the chasm that seemed to be widening between them. The awkward moment would have stretched on for hours if Phil hadn't chosen that precise moment to open the door.

"Spirit of Christmas? You are needed for a toy inspection."

"Oh, thank god," Jesper exclaimed, leaping up from his seat. "I mean, I've got letters to sort. I should get back to that."

"Right, of course. I have toys to build, too. And, of course, the inspection," Klaus stated, getting to his feet.

The faun paused in the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder. "Um… Klaus."

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For the talk, I mean," said Jesper, a grateful smile crossing his lips.

The guardian smiled back, just as warmly as he had earlier. "Anytime, Jesper. Anytime."

* * *

"Stupid, Jesper. You're such an idiot. He's your friend. Your **guy** friend — who was happily married to a woman. A woman he STILL mourns, cause he's an amazingly caring guy!" Jesper groaned, his head flopping back against the edge of the tub. "And even if there was a minuscule chance that he could ever like you, it was lost when you became THIS," the faun snapped, lifting a brown-haired leg from the bubbly water so that he could glare at it. The hoof at the end of his leg wiggled, followed by the strange feeling of not having toes.

The postman huffed, sinking down lower into the water. "I can't believe I asked him how to say _'I love you.'_ I'm such a creep." But he knew that those words, and the way Klaus had said them, were now imprinted in his mind for the rest of his eternal life. Klaus' already thick voice growing even deeper, almost like he was trying to press his words into Jesper's body. That voice, that accent, whatever it was… well, Jesper was sure he had a new kink now. A yeti kink. A Yetish kink? Which was weird, because he talked to Phil and Andy all the time. And the other yeti at the pole. None of their voices riled him up. Only Klaus could…

"Bad little Jesper. You get back in your sheath thing," the postman ordered, but little Jesper continued to bob beneath the water, clearly uninterested in his words.

"At least one thing stayed more or less the same," Jesper grumbled. It could have been worse. He could have ended up with a goat di…

"Jesper, can I speak with you?"

Klaus' voice sent Jesper scrambling for the sides of the tub. Little Jesper gave a happy bobble, even as the faun called out, "I'm in the tub! Can we talk later?"

"Of course. My apologies," Klaus called back.

Jesper heard the door to his room slide shut, and nearly collapsed into the tub. Was it possible to die of embarrassment if you were a magical goat person? Wrapping his arms around himself, Jesper stared down at the shadowy outline of his furred lower body beneath the water. "At least, he didn't come in here. He would have been disgusted to see all of this on display."

* * *

**Bonus: Klaus has issues too**

Klaus sat on his bed, his gaze fixed on the pictures perched atop his dresser. His lovely wife, and his wonderful Jesper. And little Márgu, too.

'I love you.' The words he'd said to Jesper earlier were true, even if the postman hadn't realized it. The guardian longed to burst into his friend's chambers, and sweep him off his feet. He would hold him close, even as the secret feelings escaped from his lips to dance in the air around them. Jesper would… Jesper would…

Jesper wouldn't hate him, but he would likely be filled with pity for him. Perhaps that pity would turn to discomfort. Perhaps the postman would find a new home, where he didn't have to live with the constant reminder that his much older male friend was in love with him.

"He is so vibrant and full of life. He had a wife, and two beautiful children. Someday he may meet a charming spirit who will rekindle that feeling of love within him. There is no reason he would want an old toymaker like you," Klaus sighed aloud, his heart feeling as heavy as a stone.

"I have to keep these feelings to myself, but every day it feels more and more difficult. If I am not careful, I will lose my dearest friend."

* * *

Note: These two have their issues to work through. And when will our postman finally meet the famous Guardians of Childhood? Soon, very soon.

Just posted: Tales from a Postman (sidestory to this fic). First chapter: Jesper vs. the Elevator! We all know Jesper would be pushing every one of those elevator buttons, and I couldn't help writing that little scene.

Fun fact! Andy, as I'm calling him, is the blondish yeti who was painting the robots in the ROTG movie. I think he'd be the perfect mate for our no-nonsense, head of the yeti guard: Phil.


	6. First Letters of the Season

**The First Letters of the Season**

The months passed quickly for the inhabitants of the North Pole. Around the world, summer eventually gave way to autumn, followed by dark October nights. As Halloween finally came to a close, sugar plums and candy canes started to dance in children's dreams. And back at the North Pole, a certain postman began to notice a change in the wind.

"Something is different," he told Klaus one early November evening. "I've been feeling… restless."

"Perhaps it will soon be time to start collecting letters," the spirit of Christmas replied, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Collecting letters…" Jesper mused aloud. Beyond the window, the full moon shone down on them like a guiding light. Deep within the faun's mind, a nearly inaudible voice whispered to him of snowy trails, city lights, and far off places that he'd never seen.

In the morning, the postman was gone. A search of the workshop ended when the leader of the elves tugged on Klaus' pant leg, and led him to the front door. As the guardian stepped out onto the snowy ground, a perfect pair of hoof prints were visible just beyond the doorway. From there, Klaus could see that Jesper had begun walking down the path, but any further traces of him had been swept away by the northern wind.

The spirit of Christmas glanced up at the moon, an unexpected sadness overtaking him. "Jesper has a job to do, and then he will come home," Klaus told himself, clinging to the hope that his friend would continue to return to his side. With a sigh, he made his way back inside. Christmas was fast approaching, and he needed to focus on his duties.

* * *

The messenger quickly lost track of how long he'd been traveling. With a single-minded focus, he let his lantern guide him to the places where children were waiting for him. Once he'd arrived at a new city or town, he would make his way to a secluded spot, careful not to be seen. There he would open his satchel and close his eyes, silently calling out to the letters that were addressed to the North Pole. If anyone had been aware of the magic in the air, they would have seen envelopes flying out of mailboxes and bags, eager to reach their messenger. As they drew closer, they became smaller and small, until a hundred letters could fit on the head of a pin. The wind carried them into the messenger's bag, and once he'd collected the letters from one place, the faun would move on to the next.

Tales began to spread as observant children took notice of the peculiar occurrences happening around them. Some would tell their friends that they woke in the middle of the night to the sight of letters flying through the air, as if called by the wind. Others would recount stories of goat-like hoof prints found in the snow. And, on rare occasions, a child would catch a glimpse of a lanky, blond-haired figure wearing an old postman's uniform. He would appear almost normal, at first, until they noticed his long ears and extremely hairy legs that ended in hooves. The creature would turn to them with a soft smile, and a tip of his blue cap, before disappearing into a circle of light.

In time, the world would have a new Christmas legend. A story would spread of a gentle, goat-hooved messenger who gathered letters, and delivered them to the North Pole. Even the adults would wonder about the strangeness of it all, until their thoughts drifted to other things. As far as their minds were concerned, the letters reached Santa Claus, and that was that.

* * *

Klaus was working in his private workshop when the door opened behind him. Two cloven feet stepped into the room, accompanied by a warm greeting. "Hello, Klaus…"

"Jesper!" The spirit of Christmas spun around, crossing the small room to draw his friend into a tight embrace. "I have missed you, my friend."

"How long was I gone?" the postman wondered aloud, returning the hug with an equal amount of urgency.

"Two weeks. Are you cold? I can have the yeti bring us cocoa and cookies to warm you up," suggested the toymaker, pulling back to look over his friend. Two weeks had felt like an eternity to Klaus, and he was reluctant to waste even a single moment of time he had with his friend.

"That sounds nice, but I don't think I will be able to stay long. I can already hear the wind calling me. Once I drop off these letters, I will need to be on my way again," Jesper sighed. Part of him wished to stay at the North Pole with Klaus. Another part of him was longing to answer the wind's call. There were more places to see, and more letters to gather. Without him, the letters would never be delivered before Christmas.

"I understand. But allow me a brief moment of time in your presence, my dear… friend. My dear friend," Klaus rushed to say. The postman nodded and smiled up at him, but clearly hadn't caught the slip in his words.

"Of course, Klaus. Why don't you show me what amazing toy design you're working on now," Jesper suggested.

Klaus proceeded to do just that. They chatted, drank cocoa, and genuinely enjoyed the time they were able to spend with one another. But within a few short hours, it became clear that the postman needed to leave. Jesper's attention kept shifting to the window, as if the wind was beckoning him back out into the night. Klaus led his friend to the front door, and held it open as the faun stepped out into the snow.

"I'll be back soon," Jesper promised, turning to smile at the larger man's silhouette in the doorway.

"I know," Klaus sighed. "And I will be waiting for you."

With a tip of his cap, the postman strode off down the path, holding his lantern out in front of him. As the spirit of Christmas watched, a portal of light opened up, swallowing the faun as he stepped into it. "I will see you soon, Jesper."


	7. Meeting the Guardians

**Meeting the Guardians**

Jesper's travels took him all over the globe, but on rare occasions, like that particular evening, the wind was oddly silent - which allowed the postman and toymaker to spend some quality time together.

"Riding in the sleigh is getting easier, isn't it?" Klaus teased, taking the younger man's hand to help him down from the sleigh.

"The sleigh might be amazing, Klaus, but it's also a flying death trap. I can't believe you're not afraid to fall out of it," Jesper grumbled, but the smile on his lips betrayed his enjoyment of the ride. Joining Klaus for a sleigh ride gave him the opportunity to experience an amazing view of the world from above, AND the chance to cuddle close to his statuesque friend without being questioned.

"You get used to it." Klaus walked his friend down the hall to the lift, and ushered him inside. "I have to chat with the yeti. Why don't you head up to the workshop, and I will meet you there," the Guardian of Wonder suggested, taking a step back.

"Sounds like a plan, big guy," the faun agreed. He waved lightly as the bigger man began his short trek back to the secret runway. Humming a little Christmas tune under his breath, the postman gripped the side of the wooden lift tightly as it rose. When the lift finally stopped at the lowest floor of the workshop, Jesper stepped out, intending to take his time wandering the stalls and toy-making stations. In his head, he couldn't help but mark off his mental checklist for the evening.

Late afternoon sleigh ride with Klaus? Check!

Enjoy the sights and sounds of a bustling workshop three weeks before Christmas? Check!

Giant sinkhole opening up in front of his feet to swallow him down to the depths of the underworld? Cheeeee – OMFG!

Jesper leapt to the side with a shout of terror, his hooves skidding on the hardwood floor. Unable to right himself, he tumbled to the ground in a heap. Letting out a low groan, the messenger pushed himself into a seated position, his eyes widening as a furry shape shot out of the hole in the ground. In a rather graceful movement, the creature landed on all fours in front of him.

"A giant rabbit," the postman whispered in awe. The creature rose from its crouch to loom over him, drawing Jesper's attention to its long, rabbit-like ears, and the twitch of its pink nose as it sniffed the air. Grey and white fur covered the creature's rather lean body, and it seemed to be wearing some kind of leather satchel over its shoulder, as well as leather armor on its wrists. What kind of rabbit wore armor?

"Alright, North! I'm here," the rabbit announced in a rather masculine voice. Piercing green eyes narrowed down at Jesper. "You're not North."

"Nope," the postman squeaked.

The rabbit leaned in closer, narrowing his dark eyebrows as he ran his gaze over Jesper's uniformed body. "Who are...?" The giant rabbit's ears twitched, and his attention shifted to something behind the faun.

Jesper glanced over his shoulder in time to see a little golden man floating down from the ceiling. "Ooookay. Maybe I did fall out of the sleigh. Maybe this is just a fever dream, cause I hit my head really, really hard…"

"You must be new here."

Jesper's head snapped around quickly, and he found himself staring into the pretty violet eyes of a feathered woman hovering inches from his face. Tiny little hummingbird-things flitted around her as she leaned in closer.

"I can't wait to see your teeth!"

Wait, what? The postman froze in shock as long fingers suddenly pulled open his mouth. The birdlike woman made a soft tsk'ing noise under her breath as she examined his teeth.

"You need to floss more, my dear. But I'm very impressed by how straight your teeth are," she said, even as she tilted his head back even more.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," a stern voice interrupted.

_KLAUS!_ Jesper scrambled to his feet the moment the woman pulled away from him. Seconds later, he was safely hidden behind his friend's massive body. Good, Klaus would keep him safe from the strange creatures that had invaded their home.

"Sorry," the fairy called out, smiling apologetically.

"It is fine, Jesper. Tooth is just very fond of… well, teeth. She greets everyone that way the first time she meets them," Klaus insisted, drawing the shorter man out from his hiding spot.

"Who is this then?" the rabbit huffed, appearing unimpressed as he stared calmly back at them.

"Ah, I see you have met my postman. This is Jesper. He is helping to collect the letters that the children write at Christmas," said Klaus, patting the faun on the shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Jesper," the feathered woman said, her smile gentle as she hovered in the air.

"Uh, Klaus?" Jesper unconsciously leaned closer to his friend, taking comfort in the hefty arm now draped around his shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry. Jesper, these are my fellow guardians. I told you about them, remember?" the spirit of Christmas said, gesturing to the newcomers.

"Wait…" It took a moment for Jesper's brain to catch up with him. For some strange reason, a near-perfect replica of Mogen's voice echoed through his head _~Are we starting to connect the dots?~_

"You're the Tooth Fairy," he whispered, as he pointed to Tooth. She nodded, her headfeathers rising in delight. "And you're the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman," said the postman, turning his attention to the other two creatures.

"That's right, mate. Finally connectin' the dots," the rabbit grumbled, but there was a trace of a smile on his lips. The golden man only waved, but several pictures appeared above his head.

"Klaus and I are old friends. We go waaaay back," Jesper answered, hoping he'd read the signs correctly. Glancing up at his friend, he whispered from the side of his mouth, "Are you sure I'm not dreaming right now?"

The Guardian of Wonder let out a laugh, pulling the shorter man closer as he did so. "I assure you, this is all very real." Turning his attention back to the other guardians, he announced, "I was not expecting you to drop by for a visit, but I'm pleased to see you all in good health."

"A visit?" The fairy woman glanced down at the rabbit, and then back up at Klaus.

"Can't believe you forgot, mate. You're the one who set up this meeting in the first place," the rabbit insisted, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

"Meeting? Goodness, you're right, my friend. I'd completely forgotten about the guardian meeting today," Klaus sighed, reluctantly stepping away from his postman. "Have any of you seen Jack?"

"He's probably running late," the rabbit huffed.

"Well, he is new to being a guardian. He will learn," Klaus said, gesturing for Jesper to follow them. The group made their way to the nearest lift, and took it up to the main floor. "I will tell the yeti prepare some snacks," the toymaker said, after ushering his friends into the parlor.

"I'll do it!" Jesper nearly shouted, taking the opportunity to dart out of the room. Giant rabbits, bird ladies, and men made of sand… He really needed a breath of fresh air.

* * *

"What's with him?" Bunny asked, raising a brow as the goatman made his escape.

"He's new to the whole being a spirit thing," Klaus sighed. "He's been adjusting very well since he arrived, but I do not think he was expecting any of you to actually exist."

"You mentioned that you were old friends. Does that mean you knew each other before becoming a guardian?" Tooth wondered aloud, floating above her chair.

"Yes. We lived in Smeerensburg together. He was tasked with setting up a postal service on the island. It was not easy, but he managed to do it. From that day on, Jesper was the official postman of the town. Now, we should get down to business. Pitch has been in hiding, it seems. What news do you have?"

* * *

Once he'd had a chance to calm down, the postman slipped into the kitchen to speak to Tapeesa – the head chef. Her small team of yeti usually took care of gardening and meal preparation. Andy wasn't actually on their team, but with his interest in both art and baking, he could sometimes be found helping out in the kitchen. After a brief chat in regards to snacks for the evening, Jesper returned to the room, and took a seat quietly at the table in the empty chair next to Klaus.

"So, the faun isn't a new guardian then?" the rabbit announced, turning his attention to the blond man. All eyes were suddenly on the postman, causing him to smile nervously.

"No, not at all. We have been having trouble with our letter system since Pitch attacked, so the man in the moon saw fit to send us a postman. The best one in the business," North answered, clapping his blue-clad friend on the shoulder.

"Stop. I wasn't that amazing," Jesper chuckled, giving Klaus a playful shove.

"Don't be so modest. Without you, there never would have been a Santa Claus, and children would not write letters or receive gifts for the holiday," the spirit of Christmas insisted.

The other guardians perked up at this. "Wait, are you telling us that this… **mailman **created Christmas?" Bunny questioned, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"I didn't actually start Christmas. Christmas was around for a long time before I was born. But, yeah, I was the one who encouraged the children of Smeerensburg to write letters to Klaus. In exchange, he gave the children handcrafted toys. Along the way, the kids started coming up with their own ideas of how the toys got delivered." Jesper turned to his friend, a familiar smirk plastered to his lips. "Remember the time we got ambushed in the woods, and ended up driving the sleigh over a cliff?"

North let out a booming laugh. "I remember! The children started talking about seeing a flying sleigh pulled by magical reindeer. It was one of the funniest things I'd ever heard.

"Awwww," Tooth sighed, floating into the air above her seat. "That was so sweet and generous of you. You were probably _very_ busy with your job as a postman, but you found the time to bring joy to children!"

Sandman give a thumbs up with golden dream sand.

"Uh, right… Generous. It was definitely not a scheme to convince people to mail letters, so that I could do a good enough job to impress my dad, and eventually return to my rich and pampered life," Jesper said, letting out an awkward chuckle.

"You did love those silk sheets," North pointed out.

Jesper nodded, his chin trembling. "Can we not talk about my silk sheets. The memory of leaving them behind is too painful." His somber pout turned into a joking smile as he nudged his big friend in the side.

"Hold on! You mean that Christmas, with the big man, the sleigh, the toys, the peace and goodwill to men, and all that, was started by a selfish conman who cared more about himself than anyone else?" Bunny huffed, leaning back in his seat to glare at the faun.

Jesper and North froze, glancing at each other, and then back at the Easter Bunny. "Yeah, I guess so. And, I'll admit it, I was pretty selfish, at first." Jesper thought back to the old town, and couldn't help the tender smile crossing his lips. "The first present was a bit of a fluke, then more children started writing letters, and I finally convinced a certain reclusive woodsman to part with his unused toys — but he only agreed on the condition that I deliver them."

"You are a postman," North pointed out.

Jesper raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Do you know how many chimneys I climbed down? You're lucky I decided to share the cookies. Delivering presents was hard work in those days."

"It all worked out in the end." North turned to his fellow guardians, who did not seem overly impressed by the postman's deeds. "It is not as bad as you are thinking, my friends. It may have started as a scheme, but it grew into much more. The children started going to school, doing nice deeds for their neighbors, and eventually helped to end the feud that had been waring between the two clans for generations. Jesper's presence changed Smeerensburg for the better, and we decided to expand to more towns and cities, and now children around the world write to the North Pole in hopes of a toy at Christmas. After all, a true act of goodwill always…"

"Sparks another," Jesper said, finishing the saying with a smile. The mountain of a man next to him reached out his hand, covering Jesper's own on the tabletop. They smiled at one another, and then looked away quickly, their cheeks equally as red.

A ding sounded from down the hall, prompting the postman to push his chair back. "I almost forgot that Tapeesa has a pie baking in the oven for us. She and her team were heading to their homes for dinner, so I told her I'd pull it out of the oven. I'll be right back."

"Why don't I…" North began to say, only to be gently pushed back into his seat by his lanky companion.

"Klaus, not a word. You just sit there, and be all _magical_…"

"And awesome! Don't forget awesome," North laughed, banging a hand on the table in his amusement.

"Oh, I didn't forget," Jesper replied, tossing a smirk over his shoulder as he sashayed out the door.

There was a sudden silence in the room, before Tooth opened her mouth to start a new conversation. "Sorry, Tooth. Hold that thought. I'm going to see if Jesper needs a hand." Without another word, the big man pushed himself to his feet, and made his way out of the room.

* * *

"North's new friend seems nice," Tooth said, the moment the pair were out of earshot. Sandy nodded cheerfully.

"Oh, come on," Bunny groaned, taking a swig of his mead. "I can't be the only one who sees it."

"Sees what?"

Bunny sighed at the confused looks on his fellow guardians' faces. "That they're… you know." The clueless looks continued. "From what I can see, ever since Jesper arrived, North has bent over backwards for him. The big guy took him in, gave him his own room, makes time for sleigh rides with him, and they even finish each other's sentences."

"Well, yeah. They're old friends. They used to know each other when they were alive. It was nice of the man in the moon to reunite them," the Tooth Fairy said, tilting her head as several of her little fairies flew up to whisper into her ears. "Yes, of course I know they like like each other, girls. It's obvious that they're in love."

"So you did notice," Bunny shot out, waving his cup at her.

"Naturally. They aren't hiding it very well. When they're ready to come out and tell us that they're a couple, they will," the woman answered calmly.

Sandy nodded, creating a heart out of dream sand.

"Ugh, that's not it!" Bunny dropped his now empty cup on the table and rubbed his forehead. "They're both idiots. They're clearly in love, but neither has any idea that the other has feelings for them."

"Are you sure?" Tooth glanced over her shoulder. The pair still hadn't returned.

Dream sand began to form shapes above the Sandman's head, catching Bunny's attention. "Are you suggesting a wager, Sandy?" The little man smirked, but their conversation was interrupted when a snow-haired teenager swept into the room.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late! Got carried away playing with the kids in Burgess again," Jack explained, lightly touching down on the carpet. A tiny dusting of frost coated the carpet under his feet.

"Bout time you made it, frostbite," the pooka grumbled, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh my gosh, you missed sooo much!" Tooth laughed, doing a little dance in the air above her seat.

"Let me guess – a baby reindeer with cute baby reindeer teeth," said Jack, leaning on his crook.

"Even better!"

"What's even better?" Jesper asked, stepping into the room. North followed him, his immense form filling the doorway.

"No way… Do we have a new guardian?!" Jack was immediately across the room, examining the new man with interest. "Are you a goat or a man? Do you eat grass? What about cans?"

"What?" the postman took a step back, bumping into the heavyset man behind him. Klaus' hand reached out to steady him from behind. "I don't eat cans. And I'm a faun… apparently."

"I've heard about fauns. They play flutes, seduce pretty women, and guide people to safety," Jack insisted, tugging at the newcomer's strange outfit.

"Okay, that last part is true. But I've never played the flute, and I don't go around seducing women. I mean, I was married to Alva, but that was… it just was!"

Eyebrows rose around the room, all eyes on the mumbling postman.

Jesper forced a smile onto his face, even as he held out the sweet offering they'd rescued from the oven. "Sooooo… who wants some pie?"

* * *

Note: Sorry to disappoint. In this fic, Jesper is not an official guardian. He becomes known by many names, including: The Messenger, The Eternal Postman, Messenger of Christmas, etc. He falls under North's jurisdiction, so you could say he'll end up sleeping with the boss ;)

Tapeesa (head chef) means arctic flower in Inuit. It always seemed odd that the yeti had very normal sounding names. So, if the males prefer more American-type names, I think it would be nice if female yeti had Inuit names.


End file.
